


Sometimes the Enemy Isn't the Enemy

by Larkafree



Series: Alpha meet Hunter [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derek is a Good Alpha, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover Supernatural and Teen Wolf. Sam, Dean and Castiel team up with the Argents to hunt Derek's pack. Derek gets dosed with sex pollen, Dean and Cass are accidently dosed as well. Some blood gets shed during this animalistic encounter, thankfully Castiel can handle the roughness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Enemy Isn't the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I am not particularly a fan of Scott/Allison, this is mostly just me wanting to imagine Derek, Dean and Castiel screwing.   
> If that bothers you don't read this.

Bobby Singer was quite surprised when he got a phone call from none other than Gerard Argent. Apparently Beacon Hills, California had a large wolf pack problem, who'd have thought?

The older hunter knew just who to call up as reinforcements for the hunter family. Bobby wished that the call went differently but it was the Argents after all. The two older hunters met decades ago on a wolf case in Nevada. 

Usually Bobby left the warmer states to Caleb but the damn guy somehow managed to get his leg broken on a hunt three weeks before. So the gruff hunter took the case himself and met the rough around the edges Argent family. Back then there were more Argents, Kate was just learning the ropes and was brought on the case, against Bobby's advice.

In the end Bobby got the two betas and Gerard took out the alpha, leaving one wolf to go omega, lone wolf, now without a pack. They figured he'd not survive very long solo anyways, he was the weaker of the pack.

All those memories came flooding back to the gruff hunter as he heard the name Argent. He knew how strict the family's code was so he was sure they'd benefit from Dean and Sam's aid. Garth was too lenient for the task.

According to Argent there was five, an alpha and four betas, which was not a huge pack but it wasn't a small one either. They knew who the targets were but were having trouble keeping them in chains long enough to round them all up.

Bobby took a little less than an hour to get a hold of the brothers. Two burner cells and an odd voice message later the Winchesters were on the highway, heading for the California mountain area. 

Sam was still nursing a bruised rib while Dean had a broken toe from their last hunt. Neither boy wanted to turn down such a big case, plus Dean enjoyed ganking monsters way too much to turn down a call anyways, especially from Bobby of all people.

The black Chevy pulled up to the elegant driveway of the hunter family twenty-five hours later. Dean had actually allowed Sam a turn to drive, but only 'cause Bobby said getting there ASAP was best.

Dean pulls up behind a large black SUV and puts the car into park as he cuts the engine, slowly sizing the house up. He's never met a stationary hunter family. He always thought the hunter life was solitary and vagrant. Maybe he can learn how to settle down. He and Castiel have been kinda a thing for a few months now. Sam knows that Dean is a lifer but he also knows Dean wants more as well, he just didn't think it was possible.

Castiel agreed to meet the brothers in Beacon Hills, after doing a once over of the town, to ensure that the numbers were correct, before going in all cocked and loaded.

The angel of the Lord didn't mind doing favours for the Winchesters, especially Dean, but he didn't appreciate having to associate with stubborn hunters. Well more stubborn than Dean. There was only so much attitude he could handle in a day and he reserved his patience for his boyfriend and no one else.

Dean opens the door to step out of the car, waiting for Castiel to show up with the latest Intel on the area. He liked knowing he had the upper hand in most cases. He leans against the front fender with his arms crossed. Sam exits the car as well and walks around the car to lean beside Dean, only resting his butt against the hood of the car, knowing how anal Dean gets about his Baby getting scratches from leaning yet Dean himself could lean.

Castiel shows up ten seconds later, appearing no more than five feet away from Dean. "Hello Dean," he turns to greet Sam, "hello Sam." He turns back to 

Dean and leans in, dropping his voice slightly, "there is only four werewolves, one was killed. The body was poorly disposed of in the forest, a mile off the highway by the ruined house."

"Well that's good news. One less monster to kill." Dean flashes a grin but it doesn't reach his eyes fully.

Castiel can tell internally Dean is disappointed. He truly does enjoy killing monsters just a little too much for it to be a healthy reaction to supernatural monsters.

Sam pushes off from the car and motions towards the house. Castiel gives Dean a look before following Sam up the front steps, Dean following behind.

They all know the unspoken rules not to reveal that Castiel is a celestial being, even to fellow hunters. Sam doesn't even get an opportunity to knock on the door before it is unceremonially ripped open for them to see a seventeen year old teenage girl standing in the doorway, red faced and tear-filled eyes. She stops and gasps before screaming in frustration and pushes past the three people.

Dean's not entirely certain as to why but he feels slightly put off by the atmosphere of the Argent house. Once the teen-aged girl has left the property a man greets the hunters at the door and motions for them to come in.

Chris Argent knew to expect three seasoned hunters from out of state but he didn't expect to see the three men standing on his front doorstep. One was unbelievably tall, but looked strong while the shortest one look like he weighed like a hundred pounds, soaking wet and the third man was slightly taller than the second but seemed to have the demeanour of a man who has dealt with his fair share of werewolves and was the most promising.

"Thank you for coming, Bobby highly recommended you three, but I'm not so sure you can handle the task at hand," he looked directly at Castiel while speaking.

The angel narrowed his eyes and glared but didn't say anything. It was Dean that gave the guy shit for bad mouthing his best friend. "Hey, if you don't like or want the help we offer I know my way back to the highway and you'll be getting a pretty heated call from Bobby for wasting our time and gas for nothing."

"It's just... well how many wolves has he killed? I doubt he can even handle a blade."

At that comment Castiel retrieves his angel blade from his sleeve in an instant, Dean is pushed aside by Castiel. The angel moves so quickly the insulting man doesn't even know what's hit him. A moment later he is pinned up against the far wall of the hallway, angel blade at his throat, while the angel's teeth brush the hunter's ear, "I have killed more than wolves in my existence and I would barely bat an eye at the sudden death of a hunter, even if he had a mutual friend." Castiel feels a hand on his shoulder and relaxes from his tense stance.

"I think he gets it, Cass."

The angel pushes away from the unfamiliar hunter and stows his blade once again. "I do not appreciate being looked at purely for my vessel."

"I know, just relax before he have another body to bury." Dean flashes a cocky grin towards the man before nodding to the older man now in view. "That and I'm tired so let's get the introductions over and done with so I can get my four hours."

Sam shakes his head at watching Castiel and Dean showing off as he follows Dean and the man into the interior of the house and hears the door close behind them.

As the taller hunter looks to see who it is he sees a butch looking woman with short spiky dark hair and a mean glare.

It takes an hour to go over the logistics of the plan of attack. They are hoping for the element of surprise. An abandoned warehouse has been chosen. It's an old paper mill outside of town, off the main road. 

The Argent's daughter will lure the pack into the building just after dusk the next night, claiming she has information on her father and grandfather's agenda. The most difficult part will be to get the alpha cut off from his betas. As a pack they can pose a threat, but without their leader they are easier to dispatch. Pack logic 101. 

Dean, Castiel and Sam agreed to be ready, locked and loaded before the sunsets. They leave the Argent house, backing out of the long driveway and make their way to their traditional lodgings, a rundown motel that had horrid mattresses with strange smells and stains on the bedspreads.  
\------------------------  
The following night the Winchesters waited for the signal to storm the building, standing at the ready. After ten minutes of no signal Dean gets impatient and slowly makes his way into the abandoned mill to see what the holdup is. It's pretty obvious once inside. The Argent's daughter is a double agent and not for their side. She's kissing one of the werewolves and it looks like it's mutual.

Dean swears under his breath as he calls Sam.

A minute later all the hunters are running inside, cornering what pack members they can find. 

Derek was pissed to be thrown through a wall. It's not like the concrete could do much damage, it was mostly the inconvenience of tearing his shirt on the metal bar contained inside. It was a bitch finding a shirt that accommodated his broad and muscular shoulders just right, without cutting off circulation to his biceps and triceps. 

He grunts as he lands on all fours, nails digging into the floor as he goes to push off and get back into the fight. He was an alpha and protecting his pack was his responsibility. He couldn't start over from scratch again. McCall was such an utter bitch about turning his classmates, as if turning the socially awkward teens was really taking away from his meager popularity in the tiny high school.

He heard a howl come from across the warehouse, it was Erica, she sounded in pain, and not just 'I broke a bone' kind of pain, this was more 'they are torturing me for entertainment' of a howl.

The alpha was just about to take off for the hole in the wall, to get to his betas when two hunters the alpha had never smelt or seen before block his exit. 

He huffs, eyes sparking red as he growls, crouching low.

Derek can't even begin to explain the sensation that overtakes his body. At first it was a slow, creep up his spine, but now it's a tightness in his abdomen. He turns his head to get a better sense of the room he is in and what's contained in it, causing this feeling.

He smells something oddly sweet in the air but nothing dangerous like Wolfsbane, so he knows they aren't smoking him to death.

The need to get away from the smell gets less intense the longer he's in the room. Suddenly the tall and muscular alpha feels uncomfortably hot, like his skin is tingling. Derek rips the remenants of his gray shirt from his body with a groan.

Dean and Castiel followed the alpha wolf through the shattered concrete of a hole in hopes of cornering him and stabbing him with a silver blade. But now that they have him right where they want him they can't seem to lift up their weapons.

Castiel, an angel of the Lord, just stands beside the hunter, frozen to the spot. He blames his lack of attention on his surroundings on Dean. He has to spend a portion of his time on keeping Dean out of serious harm's way, sixty percent of the time. He should have been paying more attention to what the Argents said was the plan.

He knows it included using some sort of scent blockers to keep the wolves disoriented and easier to finish off. He never thought that he was susceptible as well. But here he stands unable to concentrate on killing the monsters as he knows he's supposed to be.

The worst part was he was starting to feel the telltale signs of sexual arousal. He turns his head to look at Dean and make sure he is still with him. As he runs his eyes over his hunter he sees the same telltale arousal, it confuses the seraph.

Why would hunters want their prey affected like this, especially if they themselves are susceptible to it's effects as well?

As Castiel is trying to figure this out he feels a hand on his thigh and growls when he sees it's Dean's. This is not the time to be distracted by his boyfriend. There's a werewolf to kill before they can sneak off and satisfy the urge.

The most surprising action comes when the Alpha rips off his shirt and jeans. Even Dean's attention is brought from rubbing his hand inside Castiel's dress pants pocket at this.

Castiel knows he can't fight the urge for very much longer, the need is becoming overwhelming and he doesn't even know where the scent is actually coming from, but he can easily guess that it's only in this area and Chris Argent herded the alpha here for this exact reason.

The angel would find the vapourizer but he knows he can't leave Dean, not even for a second, just in case something happens. The alpha is getting agitated, it's very obvious.

When Dean drops his silver blade and starts to take slow, sure steps closer to the nearly naked alpha Castiel knows exactly what the aroma is meant to cause. There's no way to mistake the urge of sex pollen, especially this particular one. It's 'Fairas', extremely potent and impossible to resist, even for celestial beings. The question is how in the world did hunters get a hold of the ingredients required to produce it?

That thought is wiped from his extensive mind by the sound of Dean moaning. Castiel zoned out for a split second and in that time Dean got close enough to Derek to have his shirts shredded, leaving him topless.

Castiel is beside his hunter immediately, pulling him back, out of the alpha's reach. The whimper heard from both is deafening. It pulls at Castiel's abdomen to hear Dean like that. There's teasing and then there's denying him what he wants, needs.

Dean reaching out for the alpha is what confuses the angel the most. If they have all been hit with the urge to screw why has Dean gravitated towards the monster he came to kill? He should have been content touching the person closest to him.

Castiel knows he has to separate the two. A sexually aroused alpha wolf will be no match for a human, hunter or otherwise. As the angel pulls Dean, positioning him behind him he feels the alpha's claws make contact with his vessel, ripping his dress shirt and cutting into his skin. He narrows his eyes, hoping the wolf will try something more physical, allowing Castiel to put him in his place.

As the two men take on attack stances Dean manages to wiggle out from Castiel's grip and slip from his jeans. The protruding bulge in Dean's boxers along with his deep throaty moans Dean lets out as he strokes his erection contained in his boxers draws the men's attention away from one another.

With every passing second the undeniable urge to fuck something, anything is winning over every other thought.

Derek grabs Dean by the wrist, pulling him in close to his chest, snarling at the trench coat clad guy attempting to protect him. The hunter should know better than to get between an alpha and their toy! The wolf comes out as he swipes his hand out to keep the hunter away from them. Whoever these guys are they seem to be into each other but that's not going to stop him. He absolutely needs to get naked and screw. He's damn sure if he doesn't he's gunna explode from the inside. 

Dean wishes he knew why he was trying to touch the monster, but here he is whimpering when he feels the werewolf grab him possessively. He has never been one to give in to being dominated before but for some very strange reason he is allowing the bad guy to willingly have control over him. When he sees the furious look on his boyfriend's face he feels the need to have both, at once. He reaches out and grabs Castiel's bicep, pulling him in close with a growl of his own.

The wolf snarls out a possessive "mine." Castiel is not allowing anyone but himself to touch his boyfriend, no matter what and pulls Dean back into his arms. 

Dean hates being treated like a plaything, being fought over by two children and screams loudly. "Fuck! Both. NOW!"

The look exchanged between the two dominant men is more than Dean can handle. He swoons (like a man) into Castiel's arms while turning his head and pulling the wolf in for a rough kiss.

Derek uses his full attention on his strength as he pulls what's left of Dean's clothing off his body and bends him over.

Castiel's body goes rigid at the sight of Dean naked and willing to take the submissive. "No!" he shouts suddenly.

Both Dean and Derek turn to look at the other man. The extremely buff alpha looks at the angel with frustration.

Dean thought he expressed his desires perfectly fine. Why the hell is Castiel not allowing it. As a human he's entitled free will and can make his own choices, whether sexually or otherwise.

The threatening growl is cut short from the wolf's throat at Castiel's words. "Human. Fragile. I'm not." 

That thought never even occurred to him. He nods but doesn't say anything, instead helping Castiel strip of his clothing as well as his own. Castiel flashes a quick, concerned looks towards Dean before bracing himself against a wall and spreading his legs for the alpha.

Derek wastes no time, standing behind the dark-haired hunter and stroking his very hard cock at the sight of a hole to fuck relentless and without worrying about breaking him. He grasps his cock and pushes in, slowly, feeling how the muscles of his guy are so tight yet also accommodating and well lubricated, oddly.

He can't concentrate on the thought for long, the urge and uncontrollable need to ram into the guy is taking over. He pulls out and slams back in groaning at the sensations, biting the guy's shoulder. His teeth graze at first, but soon sink in. Castiel moans, hissing at the feeling. 

Dean is at Castiel's side immediately, making sure he isn't left out. 

Derek grabs the hunter, pulling him in for a kiss, teeth retracted. Their tongues work in unison, pushing at boundaries which seem non-existant.

As Castiel is shoved violently against the concrete wall, Dean is manipulated to stand next to his boyfriend and bent over as well. Derek spits on his fingers as he shoves Dean into the wall and teases a finger into Dean's entrance, feeling the difference between the two hunters. As he works three fingers deep inside Dean's entrance the wolf keeps up a punishing pace, rutting into Castiel with as much strength as he can, brushing the angel's prostate occasionally. He only pulls out for a few seconds to allow Dean to move in front of Castiel and get entered.

Castiel whispers in Dean's ear that it won't hurt too much and to just relax as he slowly pushes his fully erect cock into Dean's once virginal ass.

Dean's head falls back to rest on Castiel's shoulders as he feels the pressure. The full feeling adds to the need. "More," Dean grunts as he feels Castiel push in fully, stopping for a second before his hips move.

Derek loses his patience and shoves the shorter guy against the wall, sandwiching the taller hunter between the wall and his boyfriend, grunting as he pushes inside once again.

Dean wraps his hand around his cock and starts to thrust into his hand, imagining it is Castiel's very tight and pliant ass.

Somehow the men find a rhythm, hips pistoning violently, urges and needs finally being placated.

Dean groans as he is slammed against the concrete wall repeatedly by both Castiel and Derek.

There are no soft caresses during this encounter and no one complains when Dean is the first to finish, seeing as he is the only human present and can't control his orgasm as well as the others.

Castiel lets Dean collapse to the floor, using some of his celestial strength to shield his lover from the brutal force the alpha is exerting during his rutting of the angel.

The wall cracks when a particularly strong urge overtakes Derek and he shoves the angel's head and shoulders into the concrete wall, spraying Dean with dust. Castiel knows what he has to do now. He can't hesitate for a second, even now. He shoves the alpha off him, sending him back a few paces. The angel ensures Dean is not hurt before he starts to approach the wolf.

Dean knows what happened but not why. As he looks up, stunned by the scene he starts to feel the effects wear off. 

Castiel growls threateningly at the alpha in front of him as he takes a step closer, crouching down low.

Derek is confused at first as to why the guy shoved him away. He was so damn close to finishing, he only needed a few more thrusts. As he snarls at the naked guy growling at him he sees the third guy, the taller hunter lying on the ground, shaking as he watches them.

Even an alpha knows he should protect the ones weaker than him and the blonde-haired hunter is obviously human where as the dark-haired hunter is not.

They stare each other down for a second before the urge to rut and fuck shoots through their bodies, overcoming all rational thoughts once again.

Once Castiel has gotten the alpha far enough away from Dean he grunts and charges the wolf. They collide in the middle of the room, Castiel on top of Derek for a second before he shoves the alpha's head against the concrete ground and thrusts his ass on the alpha's very erect cock. Once the cock is deep inside his entrance he lets out a strong moan of approval as he starts to work himself up and down.

The alpha's instincts take over once again, his fingers lengthen into claws as he thrusts his hips up, hard into the man's ass. Each finger digs into the flesh of the guy's hip and ass, breaking the skin and drawing blood. At first it's just a small amount but as his need to fuck and claim overpowers everything else the digits tighten.

Castiel can't even concern himself with how much blood he is losing. All he deems important is orgasming, finding his release, at all costs, except Dean's life that is. He pushes the alpha back down on the ground, leveraging himself against the wolf's chest.

Even an angel is no match for sex pollen, his movements stutter and lose rhythm as his cock swells and release thick stripes of cum across the alpha's chiselled abs. Even as Castiel's cock softens and the urge to fuck recedes the constant and brutal fucking from the alpha beneath him doesn't even miss a beat, if anything he gains speed and force, thrusting deep inside the angel's now very abused entrance with animalistic grunts.

Castiel knows enough to ride it out and help the alpha along. He squeezes his muscles tight, leaning down to encourage the wolf to fuck him harder, faster.

Derek lifts his body and the hunter and rotates their positions, shoving the dark-haired hunter against the concrete as he fucks into him brutally, biting the guy's neck as he finally comes too. Pumping Castiel's ass full of wolf seed. As Derek pulls his cock from the hunter's ass he hisses when the man beneath him squeezes tight.

The alpha huffs as he regains his senses from the overload. Castiel crawls out from under the alpha and quickly makes his way to check on Dean.

Dean and Castiel thankfully are clothed once again when none other than Gerard Argent stumbles into the room. Dean quickly lets go of Castiel and stands up. Derek though is still butt-naked and panting.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The alpha seems to have found my little surprise. But what in the world are you two doing in here?"

Castiel glances over at Dean before looking the older hunter in the eyes. "We were unlucky enough to be in the room when the pollen took over. Do you not know what that drug does? How potent it is in such a small area?"

The older man chuckles as he walks around Derek, examining how much the pollen is still effecting him. "I knew enough to make the decision to use it, we just never thought Derek here was going to have company. I do hope he was gentle enough, but by the looks of it he wasn't." He nods to the pools of Castiel's blood on the ground.

"That is still inexcusable. Dean could have been killed by him and you don't even care!"

"You knew the risks when you signed on for this job. Don't come bellyaching to me when some blood must be spilt. I am assuming no onewas bitten by him though, seeing as you're both alive and the big guy is outside with the others. I just came in here to finish him off, now that we got all his little pack members taken care of."

Finally Derek comes to his senses and stands up, not even caring that he is naked. "What did you do?" He goes to crouch in attack when Gerard waggle his finger in warning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. We haven't dispose of them, yet, all they need is the command and you'll be an alpha with no pack."

Derek snarls but doesn't move.

Dean is the one to move and it's not the action Castiel and Gerard or even Derek himself expects. He stands in front of the alpha, blocking Gerard from attacking. "I think you should leave. Me and Castiel will handle him. You best check on your people and tell my brother to get in here."

The older hunter narrows his eyes in defiance. Ultimately the deciding factor is Castiel placing a hand on the Argent's shoulder and guiding him out of the room.

Once the three are alone again Dean exhales and tosses a shirt and jeans, which miraculously are Derek's size and fit to him. "Get dressed, we have work to do."

The alpha looks at the pair with scrutiny, clearly not believing that the hunters aren't going to kill him, especially after he almost brutally fucked them to death.

Castiel is the one to speak next. "We are not the enemy here. Granted that yes we came here to kill your pack but that was before."

"Before what? We screwed."

"Essentially, yes, but not entirely. Your pack is not in violation of the code these hunters follow. The eldest one, has twisted the others' minds into thinking you need to be dealt with. I am not just a hunter, although I'm certain you have devised that already." They are met with silence which Castiel takes as a good sign. "I am not of this Earth. I am an angel of the Lord and I cannot kill creatures that have not committed sin. Dean, on the other hand, is not of my mind, but just know he will not kill you, nor will Sam, our other hunter partner."

Dean groans but checks the doorway for Sam. Once he sees his brother he beckons him in and closes the door. "Finally, what happened Sam?"

"They roped and gagged the rest of them. For some odd reason but they won't let me near them though. And why are you in the same room as the leader and not silver bulleting him?"

"Simply put, he's not technically evil, but the old guy kinda is." Dean comes up behind Sam and grabs the younger hunter's gun from his hands.

"Are you kidding me, Dean Winchester, the man who had no trouble knifing my Kitsune friend, for killing drug addicts, is suddenly seeing the gray areas in the job? I barely believe it."

"Shut up Sam, this is different."

"I fail to see the difference."

Castiel chimes in, "I know the difference and won't allow it. Now we have to get his pack safely from the Argents before they actually do shoot them."


End file.
